It is necessary to accommodate the hose after using dust collector and unwind it for use next time. The hose is enwound on the dust collection power head through the snap joint, so it is troublesome to unwind the hose for use next time, and the hose cannot be accommodated and released quickly. At present, diameters of the common hoses on the market include 40 mm, 50 mm, 76 mm, 100 mm, 200 mm and so on. Different types of hoses are required for the dust collector in different environment. The dust collector is generally equipped with snap joint to accommodate hose; however, the existing snap joint is matched with a hose in pair, namely, one type of the hose can only be accommodated on one snap joint accordingly. There is uniqueness between the hose and the snap joint, so the snap joint cannot be used to accommodate different hoses.